Yakrach, Wakshach, Dotednego, and the Fiery Furnace
by Secret Saturn
Summary: What happens when you take a regular bible story, such as the one about the three Hebrew guys and the fiery furnace, and put the Animaniacs in? You get Yakrach, Wakshach, and Dotednego! Based off of Daniel 3:1-30


Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"Yakrach, Wakshach, Dotednego, and the Fiery Furnace"

**A/N: I promise no more until next weekend where I will update my other story. This idea came to me at a revival. How about learning the bible story, Daniel 3:1-30, with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot replacing Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego? If you don't know the story, here's a quick summary from Daniel 3:1-30:**

**King Nebuchadnezzar built a gold statue and told everyone to bow down to it and worship it, and whoever does not will be thrown into the fiery furnace. After catching three Hebrews (Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego) not following orders, they were cast into the furnace. To much of the king's surprise, they weren't affected at all, but what really caught his attention was the fact that not three men, but _four _men were in the furnace. Calling them out, he declared the Lord their God to be worshiped.**

**So, I thought, for a few reasons, how perfect would it be to make a Warner fiery furnace story? Bible-Animaniacs mash up!**

**Characters:**

**Yakko Warner as Yakrach (Shadrach)**

**Wakko Warner as Wakshach (Meshach)**

**Dot Warner as Dotednego (Abednego)**

**Thaddeus Plotz as Plotzchadnezzar (Nebuchadnezzar)**

**The GoodFeathers as Messenger birds (Messengers)**

**Ralph as Ralphezzar (Adviser/Herald)**

**Pinky and the Brain as Pinkech and Brainech (Astrologers)**

**Note: Based off of the Bible story, Daniel 3:1-30. I suggest you read it first. But now, I present to you a bible story with an Animaniac twist:**

"**Yakrach, Wakshach, Dotednego, and the Fiery Furnace."**

**oOOo**

_There once lived a greedy ole king, and his name was Plotzchadnezzar. He was concerned with himself and money, and is seen on the throne, thinking. After much thought, he sent his servants to make a golden statue. He called over his messenger birds, and declared a decree that all shall bow and worship this statue, or answer to the fiery furnace._

**OOOo**

"I don't understand why we always have to be the stupid messengers!" Pesto grumbled, as they made their way to yet another high official.

"Aw come on Pesto, being a messenger isn't so bad." Squit replied. "Isn't it an honor to be messengers to the king?"

"What did you say?" The irritated bird gave him the eye.

"I said, 'Isn't it an honor to be messengers to the king?'"

"Are you calling me just a messenger?"

"Wel- yes, I'm just-"

"So I'm just some low life servant just willing to serve everyone and anyone?"

"Well I-"

"That's it!" Pesto attacked Squit, and the two birds came flying into the window. Bobby sighed, shook his head, and swooped in after them.

A high official, dressed as such, took the note off of Bobby's leg, and read it.

"Prepare me a journey!" He cried. "We will stand in the presence of King Plotzchadnezzar and his dedication of his gold statue!"

**oOOo**

"Finally, a skit that starts out with us being in higher positions." Dot (Known as Dotednego) mumbled while looking out the window. Yakko (Known as Yakrach) stood there with his brother Wakko (Known as Wakshach) settling out provinces on the map.

"Hey this is an even better job than our last one!" Yakrach grinned.

"Hey Yakko, what a province?" He asked, with his tongue sticking out, still not understanding what the king is doing.

"It's Yakrach buddy, and something about a part of a region or a country. That's what I was told by the producers anyway."

"Oh..." Wakshach cocked his head at the map before him. "So what are we suppose to do?"

"We're suppose to manage the province of Anvilon." He told his brother. Wakshach took one look, grabbed it, and ate it.

"I guess we're taking the day off. That works too." He rolled his eyes.

"Incoming message!" Dot yelled, as the three pigeons flew in, giving them the note.

"Dear administrators:

Please join me, King Plotzchadnezzar, for a dedication of the gold statue I have presented. Food, drinks, and music will be provided.

Plotzchadnezzar."

"Looks like we have a party to go to!" Yakrach exclaimed.

"Can I wear my fancy pants?" Wakko tugged on his robe.

"I think those haven't been invented yet, but I'll tell ya when." Yakko trailed off at the beginning, walking over to his brother.

"Aw..." Wakshach pouted. At least they let him keep his cap under his head coverings

"But there will be food, and it says here we get a special table waaaaayyyyyyyy in the back with vegetables and water!" Yakrach raised his eyebrow at that one, but shook his head, deciding not to ask.

"What's this gold statue of his, Yakrach?" Dot jumped down from the window sill, and peered over his shoulder.

"Decoration? I dunno..." He shrugged. "Maybe he got tired of seeing himself as short in the mirror, and decided to make himself taller. Kings either have too much self confidence, or not enough of it. In this case, both." He put the note aside, and walked over to the window where Dotednego was previously standing.

"Whatever it is, I pray to God it's not anything we have to do."

**oOOo**

"Gee Brain, what are we going to do today?"

"Call me Brainech! The same thing we do every night Pinkech." Brainech said, halfheartedly, scribbling down notes.

"Look at the stars?"

"No, Pinkech, the other thing. Try to take over the world."

"How are we going to do that, Brain?"

"Brainech! And I... I-"

He was interrupted by a roll of paper crushing him. His partner quickly came over to him.

"Are you okay Brain- I mean Brainech?"

"Pinkech get this off of me before I hurt you." Pinkech scurried and rolled the paper off, causing it to unroll. Brain brushed himself off, and read the scroll, as well as Pinkech.

"Pinkech, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brainech drew an evil grin on his face.

"Sure Brain- Brainech, but where are we going to get enough books to climb to the moon? Narf."

Pinkech was smacked upside the head with the scroll.

"No Pinkech. We will go to the "dedication", we will take over the throne while the king is distracted!" He looked up at the sky.

"Grab the ropes and put it on our bag Pinkech, we head off at noon."

**oOOo**

"Duh, I present to you, King Plot... uh...ch-mester... uh...necker!" Ralphezzar threw his hands towards the lifting curtains, revealing an angry king.

"It's Plotzchadnezzar you idiot!" He looked at him, and then smiled nervously once he saw everyone, including officials, rulers, advisers jesters, lords, sub lords,co advisers, co officials, and other people who is of importance but is not listed here.

"We will first start off with the ceremony, with the dedication! Then we will move on to the party inside. I present to you: my golden statue!" In the middle of the plain of Blura, in the province of Anvilon, there was a huge sheet covering up an object. Taking twenty men to remove such, it uncovered a glistening golden statue about 90 feet tall and 9 feet wide.

"Duh, attention people, when you hear music such as lyres, flutes, zithers, horns, or other such musical instruments, you must bow down to this statue, and worship it. If not, you will be- uh, thrown into the fiery furnace." Ralphezzar scratched his head.

"What!?" Dotednego and Yakrach exclaimed.

"What's a zither?" Wakshach cocked his head, ignoring the command of the herald.

"That is all carry on."

The three looked at each other with concern.

**oOOo**

"I know those Jews won't bow. When they don't, they will be thrown into the furnace. We must request the furnace to be seven times hotter, that way, King Plotzchadnezzar will get close enough to be burned to a crisp, leaving us as rulers of Babylon! Surely they will crown us because it was our idea."

"Gee Brainech, don't you think the majesty would be smarter to get that close?"

"Oh this will work, one way or another."

**oOOo**

"What are we going to do Yakrach, God told us not to bow down to anything." His brother looked at his with worried eyes, as they were walking home. News was traveling fast among the people.

"But if we don't we'll be cast into the the fireplace!" Dotednego exclaimed.

"I don't know sibs. I-"

Suddenly a loud horn blared through the streets, a dreadful sound to the three. Everybody in the streets turned to the plain where the statue is. Everybody fell on the ground, bowing down to it, except for the trio. The two looked up at Yakrach, who stood there.

"Do we?" She whispered.

"No." He replied boldly. "We don't serve a hunk of gold! Why should we? It's just gold! An image! An image that misrepresents the king! He is much shorter than that. But that is beside the point. We serve the Lord our God! This, this, this is stupid!"

The people surrounding them looked at them, gasping. The two mice standing on their balconies witnessed this, and the shorter one grinned.

"Now's our chance Pinkech."

**oOOo**

"Sir, we request your humble presence." The two mice bowed before the king.

"Yes, it's um, who are you again?"

"My name is Brainech, and this is Pinkech. We came to report a few Jews, Yakrach, Wakshach. and Dotednego, most notably your _trusted _advisers, wouldn't bow down to your most admiring statue, when called by musical instruments to do so. They won't bow to your most high deities either. They are disobeying you, calling you stupid and claiming some Lord to be their God. They are blaspheming your name. I say, blast the furnace seven times hotter and throw them in!"

King Plotzchadnezzar, raged at what he heard, jumped from his chair and ran down the hallway.

"I WANT THOSE KIDS IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW! BRING ME YAKRACH, WAKSHACH, AND DOTEDNEGO!" His voice echoed through the halls, startling officials and soldiers that were in the hallway.

"WELL JUST DON'T STAND THERE, GET THEM!"

**oO A few hours later Oo**

The three was thrown before King Plotzchadnezzar.

"Is it _true _ that you will serve no god but your own, and will go against me and not bow down to my amazing statue? That you serve an invisible God who has no image?"

"Yes, but, I don't quite agree with 'amazing'." The three jumped in his arms.

"Ya see there's a slight blemish in your command. One, you're not that tall. Two, it's a hunk of gold just like those other gods you uh- "serve". Do you have money issues? Do you have past issues? Is this an act of fear? Are you an attention seeker?" Yakko rubbed his chin as if he were a therapist.

"I am." Dotednego battered her eyes and kissed them.

He threw them in front of himself. Flames sparking in his eyes.

"I'll give you one more chance, and if you don't obey and bow, then you shall surely be cast into the furnace!"

"Yeah... not happening. I rather take my chances with an invisible God than a stupid man made image such as yourself. We have confidence that our God will deliver. If not, we will refuse to worship this image you have set before us." The other two looked at him with horror, as Plotzchadnezzar's face got as red as an apple, fire now burning with eternal hatred in his eyes, and steam coming out of his ears. They ran towards the door only to be stopped by the guards pointing swords at them.

"BIND THEM UP! SHOOT THE HEATER SEVEN TIMES HOTTER! KEEP THEIR CLOTHES AND GARMENTS ON THEIR BODIES! I WANT THEM DEAD!" He yelled, as the guard tied them up, leading them downstairs, where Plotzchadnezzar followed. They could feel excruciating heat with every step they took. By the time they got down the steps, they could see the furnace on the other side of the room. It was like an earthly hell down there. Plotzchadnezzar stood back as the guards took the yelling children near.

"I'm too pretty to die Yakrach!"

By the time they got to the furnace, some flames spat out on some of the guards, cause themselves to be consumed by fire. The others threw the three in and dashed where the king stood.

"AHHH!" They screamed as they were tossed. Yakrach and Dotednego braced themselves to feel heat scorch them but stopped yelling as soon as they realized, they didn't feel a thing.

"Hey we're not being burned!" Dotednego exclaimed.

"Yeah, and our binds were broken!"

Wakshach, on the other hand, was running around in circles, screaming like a maniac.

"Wakshach!"

"I love you guys! Goodbye!" He cried, still running.

Dotednego pointed, looking annoyed.

"Middle Kid Syndrome." She pointed out.

"Wakshach, newsflash sib, you're not burning!"

He stopped, looked at his hands and then them, and then smiled.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." He smiled.

The three looked at each other and then joined hands, skipping in circles.

"We're not burning! We're not burning!" They exclaimed. Suddenly, they stopped as soon as they saw a foggy figure appear. The trio stopped, and stood in awe.

"Is that...?"

**oOOo**

"Look master, what is that?" Brainech urged, trying to get the king to go closer to the furnace.

"What?"

"Go closer."

He went closer.

"I don't see anything!"

"Go closer!"

He went even closer. But this time, his jaw dropped.

"Didn't we throw in three Hebrew Warners?"

"Duh. yes, we did your grace." Ralphezzar answered.

"Then why do I see four?"

Brainech peered in and behold, there was four men walking around.

"The fourth looks like a god!" He shook in fear.

"Come out Yakrach, Wakshach, and Dotednego- The servants of the living God!" The siblings hopped out.

"Can we do it again? Can we do it again?" The younger siblings pleaded. The king and the guards were baffled at the sight of the unburnt, and not torn figures. There wasn't even a scent of smoke on them.

Brainech and Pinkech, the most puzzled, scurried away.

"All heavenly praise to your God!" He cackled. "He sent His angel and delivered you! I declare that everyone serve your God! If not, they'll be-" Wakko touched his should, being interrupted, and Wakko whispered in his ear.

"They'll be hit with mallets and have anvils thrown on them!"

"I'm not sure if anvils have been invented, but why not?" Yakrach shrugged, deciding to let it go.

"You will be greatly rewarded!" The three cheered, as the king shook their hands.

"With ladies?" Yakko grinned.

"With anything!" He gleefully cried, and they ran upstairs.

That night, he made the decree, as the three sat in place of high honor. They danced the night away, and was sent home.

"Well, we started and ended happy." Yakrach shrugged.

"By the way, was that really an angel?"

"I guess it was Wakshach, I guess it was."

**oOOo**

**A/N: Complete! I love a good bible story! Neat. Did you guys like it? Please review!**

**Note: This is not the actual bible story. This was a story based off of it. Please read the actual story. Thanks, and God Bless :)**


End file.
